Even if I Try
by wasi104
Summary: after the doll house Spencer has depression. She didn't let anyone know till Aria came over one day how will Aria react? this is a AU


**This is a one shot I wanted to do.** **I'm not good at spelling or grammer.** **But I try to make it work as well as possible because I love writing. So bare with me this is a story about Spencer after the doll house she is struggling with her school and isn't able to focus on anything thankfully her best friend is there to help her.** _Spencer's pov,_ _She laid in the bed not wanting to get up that morning. her alarm clock kept beeping but she didnt feel like turning it off._ _"Maybe i should skip school today," Spencer thought. "I could lie to my parents and tell them i felt sick. its not like they cared anyway they were both off in diffrent citys doing something for there work,"_ _She grabbed her phone and texted her parents. She told them she was sick they didnt reply._ _"nothing new," she thought._ _She let the alarm clock beep for a little while longer. Before groaning rolling over her bed and almost throwing it out the window. But decided to turn it off she didn't want to make another problem for her parents. She was already enough of one._ _She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling._ _"Why didn't her parents want to be around her?" she thought "maybe they didnt want to deal with her drama," but Spencer didnt care anymore she didnt care about anything especially her grades or school._ _Spencer heard a knock on the door_ _she started to freak out. Maybe it was A a new A. She curled up in a ball hoping that she could protect herself._ _When she heard a voice she reconized spencer? its me aria._ _Aria's pov,_ _Spencer's mom had texted me asking if I would check on Spencer. She didn't tell me why but I didnt care if Spencer was in trouble I would help her. At least I had been telling myself that for the past ten minutes. What if a new A got her what if Spencer's mom was the new A. I felt to nervous to go into the house. finally I told myself to stop being a whimp and i got out of my car went up to the front door and knocked on it._ _when I heard no reply i just decided to go in not really sure what to expect._ _Spencer?! I called looking all over the downstairs for her. I decided to go to her room. I knocked on her door still I didn't get a answer so I introduced my self._ _Spencer? its me Aria_ _She heard Spencer give what sounded like a breath of relief she had been keeping in._ _Spencer's pov,_ _After she heard Aria's voice she let out a breath of air she had been holding._ _"come in!" she yelled._ _She watched the door knob turn and Aria enter the room._ _"Hey Spence your mom said you wern't feeling well," aria said_ _"wow she texted aria but not me," spencer thought "nice,"_ _Hum yeah I thought I might throw up so I stayed home, I didn't want to give anyone a virous, Aria," she added her name to make it seem more telling not guessing._ _Yeah right, Spencer we've been friends since kindergarden. I can tell when your lying aria pointed out._ _She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs hidding her face in them._ _"Whats wrong," Aria asked_ _"Aria seemed to have not a clue about what was going on. She's acting like she wasn't in the doll house with me," Spencer thought_ _"Is it about the doll house," Aria asked bitterly._ _Spencer didn't do anything. She hoped if she stayed still enough aria would just go away. But she didn't instead she felt the weight of the bed shift she could tell Aria had sat down next to her._ _Aria's pov,_ _Spencer curled up in a ball I asked what was wrong. but I couldnt believe myself it was so obvious. Of course it was about the doll house. right? I'll ask just to make sure._ _"is it about the doll house?" doll house seemed to have a haunting ring to it. She honestly thought if she saw another bunker it would be to soon._ _She sat down next to Spencer. who was still wrapped up in a ball hidding her face._ _"You know you can talk to someone right youve got me, Hanna, Emily, even Mona was down there with us in that hell," Aria said trying her best to find out what was wrong._ _Spencer gave a little smirk at the mention of Mona. But didn't come out of her defensive shell._ _Aria didn't know what to say. They had been sitting in silence for almost ten minutes._ _Do you wanna talk about it? she asked._ _no answer "again," aria thought._ _Alright thats it if you dont get up right now I'm calling Hanna and Emily. And there going to help me drag you out of this bed and to school. Aria said a little sarcasm in her voice she wouldn't littierly drag her to school but she would call Hanna and Emily._ _Spencer finally looked up and said two words that broke Aria's heart._ _"Please don't" Spencer said._ _"why not there your friends?" Aria asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer._ _I just don't want to talk to them right now. I still like them I do but right now I just want to sleep Spencer said._ _"How can you sleep dont you have nightmares like the rest of us?" Aria asked a little mad. Thinking maybe Spencer got it easier then the rest of them but she was quickly shut down._ _"Yeah all the time but I don't feel like doing anything else," spencer said wiping away tears._ _"oh spencer," Aria said hugging her depressed friend._ _Aria looked at her the light that used to be in Spencer's eyes was gone it was replaced with light gray eyes but the didn't shine like they used to._ _Aria looked at her "hey will get through this together okay?"_ _"but even if I try i'll fail like I always do, sometimes I wish I wasn't here that I could just end it all, the suffering everthing Aria, and I mean everything"_ _Aria squeezed her friend tighter "I love you," It was all she could think to say. Her friend just told her she thought about killing herself._ _"will get through this," Aria whispered letting her own tears stream down her face._ _"together,"_ _hope you enjoyed a little sparia friendship. This is an AU just wanted to point that out so thank you for reading and bye._


End file.
